The present invention relates to water closet and more particularly to a structurally improved toilet which provide a saddle shaped toilet seat and shallow water portion above a transverse extension in the bowl so as to correspond to the ergonomics and to prevent the water in the bowl from splashing on the buttock of the users.
Typical toilet as shown in FIG. 5 includes a toilet bowl 30 and a water reservoir 30 in the bottom of the bowl 30. When a user sits on the toilet seat, his buttock positions directly above the water reservoir 31. So that the water must splash his buttock when the excrement drops down. If the user is a male whose urine is usually directed to forward so that the urine may splash the toilet seat or his pants.